Content-addressable memories (CAMs), or ternary content-addressable memories (TCAMs) may be used to classify data packets according to the values of fields in the packet headers. CAMs and TCAMs, however, are costly, e.g., in terms of the chip area such structures require.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for classifying data packets.